welcometothegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Doll Maker (character)
This article is about the character. Did you mean his website? The Doll Maker serves as a secret antagonist of Welcome to the Game II. He's a European surgeon whose immigrated to the United States to kidnap women and surgically twist them into immobile yet still living sex dolls, operating within The Doll Maker website on the Deep Web. Description The Doll Maker is a Caucasian elderly man, balding with gray hair and eyes hidden behind a pair of specs. He's dressed in a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a black tie and the sleeves rolled up to make room for his black welding gloves, as well as a gray vest stained with a bloody handprint. He also wears gray pants, a brown apron, and matching boots, and is armed with a rusty serrated knife. He speaks in a whispery, almost welcoming voice thinly spiced with a European accent. It's unknown whether his accent is German or Austrian. Gameplay If Clint Edwards visits the Doll Maker's website, music similar to that from the site will be heard coming from his Apartment hallway a randomized amount of time later. There is no option to open the door, only to peek through the peep hole. A doll will be sitting outside, then the Doll Maker carries it away, followed by a power outage. If Clint leaves his room to turn the power back on or goes down stairs, the Doll Maker will seize him by the throat from behind and hold the serrated knife up to his throat and demand that you identify women in the Apartment and mark their doors with a doll head he left on his knob. The Doll Maker will then punch Clint in the back of the head to daze him long enough to escape down the stairwell. In order to find women in the apartment so that you can mark their door, you will need to purchase the LOLPY disk and go to the alley to pick up the package. When you come back, the disk will be placed on your desk to the left of the monitor. Take the LOLPY disk to the lobby. Insert the disk in the computer below the desk. Search for girls under 30 years old. Travel to the appropriate floor and room of the 'lucky' lady. Place the doll head on the handle of their room. Return to your room. If the victim is near you, you will hear it. After he is done, the Doll Maker will shut off the power to your apartment. Possible Outcomes 1. Clint takes too long: The Doll Maker will jumpscare Clint in the hallway or in his apartment and kill him, whispering "You disappoint me". If he's on the computer, the Doll Maker will cleanly slit his throat. If he's not on the computer, the Doll Maker will hoist him up by the neck and repeatedly stab him in the stomach. 2. Clint ignores the Doll Maker when the music plays: The power will go out, forcing Clint to leave his Apartment and get jumped. 3. Clint satisfies the Doll Maker: A sound cue will play of him manhandling his victim. 4. The Doll Maker requests another victim: The Doll Maker will drape another doll head on your door knob, resetting the entire sequence. Quotes *''"Good evening. I...believe you've seen my work. I do hope you like it. However, I'm afraid this visit is not for pleasure. You see, obtaining the girls I seek for transformation has become...increasingly difficult, and I cannot risk my work by searching for new flesh myself. So...you will provide them for me. Find me a woman in this building and mark the door. I will do the rest. When I am ready for another, you will know. Do not fail me. Do not test me. And I will spare your life. Time is ticking. I left the marker on your door."'' - His "business proposition" to Clint. * "You disappoint me." - Before he stabs Clint if he fails at finding a woman. Sounds Warning: Loud! Gallery DollMaker2.png|The Doll Maker seizing Clint from behind. DollMaker1.gif|The Doll Maker's desk jumpscare. DollMaker3.gif|The Doll Maker's jumpscare in non-computer mode. Trivia *He borrows the Kidnapper's catchphrase of "Good evening". *It's unknown how he scripted the power outage. Not only would it have been physically impossible for him to get from Clint's door to the maintenance room that fast, but he went the opposite direction of the stairwell. He obviously doesn't have anyone helping him, since he's resorting to Clint, so he must've somehow done it remotely. *The Doll Maker's hallway death jumpscare is remarkably similar, if not identical, to Eddie Gluskin's from Outlast: Whistleblower. Category:Welcome to the Game II Category:Characters